Mad max (Sonic universe)
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: While Max is drifting in his beloved V8 trobo supercharged 1973 Falcon on the Tarmac road stretching out in the desert, he has visions of a different reality of the worlds future then ends up in Sonic the hedgehog's universe at a time when it's been five mouths after Sonic gets married to Sally Acorn but Sally's father called the same name is still on the throne.
1. Visions and the void

The scene starts with a tarmac road streaching out acorss the desert coming out from the horizon under the hot afternoon sun. From the horizion, a noise of vechiles is suddenly heard.

The noise grew loader till a supercharged trobo V8 1973 Falcon intercepter driven by a former cop named Max with long hair that grew long enough to reach his shoulders and facail hair just long enough to touch his chest whenever he talks sped out on the road bring chased by three motorcycles and two utes driven by people, crazy people.

On each ute are two men. One in the driver's seat and another crouched down on the ute carrier armed with a crossbow strapped on his right arm and the drivers are going along right between the V8 and gaining up to have the men aim at the driver to shoot him down.

They're after his V8. Max averted his eyes right and left to take a glimpse of the men on their knees theough the side doors as they setted their crossbows for aim and laughed wickedly at Max as the drivers gazed at Max and started laughing their heads off.

The men in the ute carriers raised their crossbow strapped arms by their heads and aimed the arrows at Max. But Max is not gonna lose his beloved car so easily.

He hit the break pedal hard while taking his right hand off the steering wheel and setting back to first gear just when the men in the utes shot the arrows from the crossbows and the super charged V8 Falcon fell behind the utes.

The men in the ute carriers ended up with arrows in their chest with the arrows stabbed in their lungs and fell out of the utes dead as the three motercyclers tryed in vain to aviod collision with the V8 as Max made the car skid sideways on the road and two motercyclers knocked into the car while the one in the middle got shot in the head by Max.

The two men on their motorcycles flew to the roof of the supercharged V8 only to slid down it cause of their motorcycles crashing into the side of the V8 and the back wheels bring lifted off the ground from the force of the impact.

They slid down on the other side of the car onto the dusty crumbling road and Max skid over the the two men, killing them before steering the steering wheel on hard left while letting go of the break pedal and pressing back on the accelerator pedal so that the V8 is back heading the direction the road's leading with the tires rolling on the tarmac.

Max got his left hand off the steering wheel, pushed the button to the trobo boost with an index finger from his left hand, set it on second gear and grabbed his shotgun from the fount passenger side seats as the supercharged V8 sped up to the two utes.

As soon as Max caught up with the two utes, the trobo boost shut down for it can only go for half a mile which is how far the utes are ahead of him anyway. The first ute driver he got a glimpse of is he one on the right for it's closer to him.

He raised up his shot gun at the driver as the driver on his right shot him a frightened look from he sight of the shot gun be pointed at him at his head and started screaming in panic from fear filling up in his soul and Max can sense it in him. Max pulled the trigger and the two bullets went directly into the driver's forehead as Max aimed for.

The ute somehow lost control due to the driver bring shot dead, turned off the as it started slowing down from the right foot of te crouse going off the accusation petal and crashed not a ghost gum tree nearby as Max then turned the shot gun left as did his head and aimed at the driver on his left.

The driver in the ute on Max's left tried to slow his ute down to avoid getting shot, but Max is too fast for him. He turned his shotgun left feather to keep it's aim on the ute driver and shot him right in the neck, drops the shot gun on the seats beside him and has both hands on the steering wheel.

As the driver dies, he mistakingly steered the steering wheel right and the ute rolled on it's right side.

Max then turned the car an easy right then did a heard left as he hit the break petal, gets his left hand off the steering wheel onto gearshift, puts it on park and the super charged V8 Holden intercepter skidded to a stop.

Max turned the car off opened his driver's side door, stepped out and looked at the wreckage of the two utes for a moment.

He crouched down, went back in the car, grabbed out three petrel containers and a bowl, got out of the car and rushed over to the wreckage to savage up whatever petrel and oil he can store from the wrecked utes.

After savaging the fuel and oil he can fill his containers and bowl with, he rushed over back to the super trobo charged V8 Falcon intercepter, went back in with the fuel and oil, placed them on the fount passenger seats beside him, shut the driver side door, started the engine, hearing the monster roar he puts his left hand on the gearshift, sets it on first gear and continued along the road.

As Max drove alone the dusty and crumbling tarmac road, he wondered why he wouldn't let gang members and savagers kill him. Why does he live to fight another day? Why is he still alive when eveyone and everything he ever knew are gone expect for his beloved V8? All that he knows, is that he's living on, wondering if there's anything to live for.

Max went on driving his car as the dusk sky started turning to night. Max is surprised ethat even though there's very little of life left with every drop of water on earth including the seas and oceans dried up due to dropping of the bombs long after the erengy crisis hit, that the earth is still spinning. Maybe the earth is not entirely dead.

Suddenly, Max started having visions. _The first vision is_ _It's the final decide of the twentieth century and the year is 1999, which means the new century is just around the corner._

 _Max is at a new petrel station that supply's fuel for both fuel cars and electric cars at a new community called Keilor Down's, which is further away from Melbourne and he's filling up his super trobo charged V8 Falcon intercepter with 100% algie biofuel since it's what the car runs on now and the car is like new and well maintained when he first got it._

 _After he finished filling up the petrel tank, he gets the nozzle out, puts it back on he petrel meter and checks on it on how much he owns. Then just before he started walking to the building to pay for his fill up, he noticed a slick looking car from Nissan with a oval like slick body shape and and the shape of the headlights looking like cat eyes instead of round headlights._

 _It's eclectic and is backed up by solar panels cause it has solar panels hot wired to the eclectic engine and batteries._

 _The second vision Max has is that he's in the bathroom of his beach house shaving off his facial hair with an electric shaver and his hair's combed cause he just had a shower and put on his uniform._

 _His wife, Jessie crept up behind him and Max gasped in shock, nearly dropping his shaver. When he saw Jessie in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile at the love of his life as she smiled back, both doing it at the mirror, knowing they're seeing each other in it. Jessie kissed Max on his right facial cheek and embraced him from behind._

 _"Hey honey, happy new year tomorrow." Jessie greeted Max._

 _"Thanks Jess, let's not forget, we also got a new century along with it." Max pointed out in thanks as he shaved off the remaining hairs on his chin and above he upper lip._

 _"hmm... hmm." Jessie hummed in agreement as she nodded her head yes._

 _The third and last vision Max has of the different reality of his world running in his mind is it dusk turning to night, he's at the Melbourne stadium car park and is sitting on the bonnet of his super trobo charged V8 Holden intercepter, waiting for his son who started work experience at the hall of justice._

 _A horn beeped from his left side. He turned his head to the left and saw a petrol car in a late 1990's V8 Holden commerdore. It's trobo charged too, but has a slicker aerodamatoics, ovel headlights and a medium blue light glowing from undernigth the car._

 _The driver popped his head out of the car revealing it to be his son Sprong smiling at Max and waved greatly at him. Max Smiled back at his son and lifted his right hand opened to him in greeting._

 _"G-day Dad." Sprong greeted his father._

 _"Hey son, that's a nice ride you got there." Max complicated Sprong greetfully._

 _"Thanks, I just got it upgraded." Sprong thanked Max before popping his head and right arm back in._

 _Sprong spotted a lane beside his Dad's vehicle on his right, stopped in fount of the parking spot and carefully reversed it into the parking spot, bring forced of his surroundings and the concrete buffer behind him._

 _After making sure the car's parked in the spot properly, he shut his window on the driver side door, turned off the ignition, gets out the key, opened the door got out of his car, shut the door, locked it with the central locking, puts the keys in the right fount pocket of his jacket and zips the pocket shut._

 _All the while Max saw his son lock the car in a way he never seen before_

 _"Your car can be locked like that?" Max asked Sprong as he pointed to the car with an index finger from his left hand._

 _Sprong nodded a yes to his Father as he looked toward him._

 _"Yeah it's central locking. Not only that, it has improved seatbelts, fountal air bags, power steering and power windows." Sprong answered Max._

 _Max nodded to his son in approval to him, feeling jealous of the confenvence of his son's V8 but also concerned about the extra wright from the technology and airbags. He stood up off his car, started his way to his tusk in the stadium and gustured for his son to follow on which Sprong oblinged to for Sprong had work experience with him._

After the third and final vision of e different reality of his world, Max is back in the current reality of his destroyed world.

He looked around him and saw that his car lost all the interior on the doors, the left mirror broken off, the top half of the fount seats beside the the drver's seat he's on missing and the scenery surrounding him is almost bearin desert with dead plants and vey few living ones dying.

Max looked down at the bonnet and saw the third layer of paint with much of it being flacked off and rust showing instead of black paint. Max sighed in disappointment his he gazed back on the road in fount of him as he thought back about the visions he just had.

"Great. There're just day dreams. If the grovenmeant agreed to have everything on wheels running on shit or whatever the fuck's called algae biofuel, there be no motorcycle gangs killing people, I would still have my family and the bombs wouldn't have dropped." Max whined to himself, missing his family and the beautiful world that planet earth once was before the bombs were dropped.

Coming in from the horizon, a void appeared right on the road. Max opened his eyes wide from the sight of the swealing void that appeared out of no where.

"What the fuck is that? This looks like one of Steven Hawking's theories happening before my eyes." Max said to himself in wonder just as two motorcycle savagers armed with crosswords on the arms they closed to strapped them on appeared behind Max from a rock they were hiding and started chasing Max and his car.

Max heard the sound of their engines roar and pushed hard of the acculturation petal to make his V8 go faster. But it didn't help for the two motor cycles are faster for wigthing less and we're catching up to Max. This made Max get his leftt hand off the steering wheel again to hit the trobo boost button.

He pushed it and puts his leftt hand back on the gearshift as the trobo pulled the V8 away from the savagers and toward the void and puts it on second gear.

 _"Wherever this thing takes me, I hope it'll be better than an endless desert."_ Max thought in hopes for a better place in earth's past from the void, thinking that it's a wormhole as he sets both hands on the steering wheel.

Max drove into the void and it grew smaller and disappeared as mestsuriously as it appeared before the motor cycle savagers have a chance to follow him into it on their chase.


	2. Planet Mobius and New Mobotropolis

In a different kind of universe where Max is heading to, there's a planet named Mobius. But unlike Max's world, it has seas, oscerns and all kinds of vegetation, including jungles. And the dominant life forms are Mobians and overlanders, not humans.

The capital of the planet is a megapolis named New Mobotropolis that's inhibited by Mobians and an overlander named Hope in a nation called Norhamer.

The planet had been through the Great War during the early years of Sonic the hedgehog and two wars called the first Robotnick war and the second Robotnick war with Ivo Julian who firstly named himself Dr Robotnick before the first war after betraying Max and his kingdom then Dr Eggman on the second.

In those two wars, he had been defeated in nearly all the battles to the end of the war by freedom fighter groups. Mainly the Knothole freedom fighters led by a cross breed Mobian half squirrel half chipmunk named Sally Acorn and a speedy bule hedgehog named Sonic.

During the wars, Sonic and Sally both fell for each other, so after they led their group of fighters with help from other freedom fighter groups win the wars, help Sally's brother Elias reclaim the throne from Xnis Nausus and derobotized Sally, they got married with the agreement of Sally's royal parents, Max and Alicia.

The wedding was held at Castle Acorn, all of Sonic and Sally's friends, relatives and friends of their relatives were there for the celebration of their new marrage. Sonic and Sally's parents were very proud of them and they spent their honeymoopn touring round the globe for a mouth after the wedding.

When they returned to their home city in New Mobotropolis, Sonic moved in Castle Acorn with Sally, Elias and the Royal parents. However since Sonic the hedgehog's not raised to be in royalty as Sally is, her royal father Max kept his place on the throne for two years while putting his son in law under special teaching about royalty.

It was five months since Sonic and Sally got married. Sonic went into the Royal bedroom he shares with Sally as she is brushing her hair after she had a shower and gotten dressed.

Sally heard the sound of the bedroom door bring opened, followed by footsteps and the bedroom door bring closed.

"Hi Sonic." Sally greeted Sonic, knowing that it's him.

"Hey Sal, Dad said it's almost dinner time so we better get downstairs to the dining room." Sonic greeted back, informing her.

"Key." Sally responded to Sonic while looking at herself in the mirror and brushing her hair.

Sally did a few final brushings to her hair, puts the brush down on the drawer table and got up from the chair. She then walked up to Sonic and Grabbed onto his right gloved hand with her left hand. They went out of the royal bedroom together, started their way to the dining room hand in hand, looked and smiled at each other.

Sonic and Sally heads forward toward each other and perked on the lips. They pulled their heads back and turned their attention to where they're heading. As they're at the top of the stairway Sonic tilted his head down and sighed heavily.

He's happy to be married to the woman he loves dearly, but he understands that he wasen't born to rule an entire kingdom. Heroism was his thing because of the superspeed he has since he was a baby hedgehog.

And the long hours of bring in the special teaching of being a royal felt to him like he's going to die out of bring tortured from boredom.

Sally was meant to be married to Antroine Decooie as her Royal parents agreed with Antoine's parents. But since the orgainal city of Mobotropolis were effected by nuclear radiation from the mussels from Station Square's G.U.N and the pool of gold that made the crowns for future rulers and the sword of Acorn's were distoryed by the blast, there is no more reason to go along with it.

Which Sonic is okay with because compared to the other freedom fighters, Antoine used to be a coward and quiver and shake in fear.

Though he managed to get over that and became a brave swordsman, he dosen't even make a good commander and if it were him leading the Knothole freedom fighters and making he plans, everyone would be doomed to Eggman's reign even if Sonic's on the team.

But Antoine however does okay at bring a courts man, so shortly after the second Robotnick war is over, he had been assigned to qury duties in the Acorn council.

And since Sally's parents dropped the agreement on who Sally should marry after the distraction of the orgainal Mobotropolis when Eggman took the city back, he got married to cyclog Bunnie Rabbit who he's in love with before the distraction of Knothole by Eggman and the development of New Mobotropolis from nannites by artificial intelligence freedom fighter Nicole.

Sonic hated going through the lessons about bring a Royal. He sometimes wishes that there're still villains to defeat so he can be himself in bring a hero again and using his superspeed, quick wits and using his quills as a chain saw when he spins.

Though some of the days of the lessions were interesting for Sonic and he kind of likes some of the lessions for there's a different lessions for each day, but most of them were listening to his mentor, reading books and some of them were experiments.

But since he loves Sally more and is aware that everyone's counting on him to be their next ruler in one year and seven mouths, he stuck with it and does his best to put up with the boredom and listen to what his mentor try to teach him of royalty.

Elias could've taken the troune, but after Max recovered from his illness, Elias chose to return to living with his wife Megan and their children in the county side.

As Sonic and Sally walked down the stairs together, Sally heard the deep sigh from Sonic. She opened her eyes wider in reaction to the sighing and moved her eyes left to looked at Sonic in worry for her husband.

"Sonic are you okay?" Sally asked Sonic in concern.

"I'm fine Sal, it just the lessions about bring the Royal is way pass boring. Sometimes I could've sworn I would've died from all the boredom." Sonic answered Sally.

Sally allowed her eyes to relax a little and nodded to Sonic in understanding. She had been through it from her former mentor Jujayla.

When she used to be taught by her, she went through we lessions wit hereach day, but she enjoyed bring with her mentor learning the lessions from her and favored the moments he had with her, but when studying alone, it was binding wth Jujayla helping her way through the lessons.

But because the mentor Sonic has is a different person and not as present as Jujayla, but still present, Sally's expecting Sonic to not be enjoying his lessions as much as she did. So she decided to honestly comfort Sonic and smiled gently to him.

"Sonic when I led the team, I didn't lead it myself exactly, besides, those ideas you had in stopping Robotinck worked out well and most of the time, we won the battles of the two wars we've been through because of your achievements and outstanding leadership as de-feato leader of the Knothole freedom fighters. I even let you boss me around sometimes." Sally told Sonic in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah but it's Dulcy who saved us from bring robotizied when you were once and Knuckles is the one who took Robotnick down without him coming back." Sonic reminded Sally.

"Yes, but you helped us broke out of the victual reality Robotnick trapped us in and stopped Robotnick from demolishing everything, made it possible to bring my father back, brought him back into reality, saved Knothole from bring distroyed from the unaltered timeline, saved Mobius from the Xorda, and stopped Knuckles from bring processed by the power of chaos with your attempt to use that divice.

You save Mobius so many times Sonic, that's why the people of Mobotropolis agreed to have you has our king, because you proved worthy of bring a great leader everytime I lead the team with you by my side. Besides, Dad said he wouldn't have it any other way." Sally pointed out to Sonic.

Ran out of words to say as they made it to the ground floor, Sonic had Sally stop with him at the bottom of the stairway and they looked into each other's eyes passionly. Sonic leaned forward 90% of he way. Sally leaned in 10% of he way and they kissed on the lips for fifth teen seconds. Sonic and Sally break the kiss, Sonic thanking Sally with a slight smirk on his face and they continued their way to the Royal dining room.

Meanwhile in the park of the lake of rings the chaos were drinking fresh water from the lake of rings and playing at the lake as a small group of young Mobains played ball together and a few fully grown Mobains were taking a nice quiet stroll along the path when suddenly, a void between two trees is appearing and growing larger.

The Mobains and chaos it's in he sight of got a glimpse of the void, stopped what they're doing and starred awkwalkly at the void as it contined to grow larger and stopped in two meters but kept swelling. Out of the void came a battered and rusted car with nearly all it's paint peeled off driven by a adult male human called Max.

The Mobians and chaos thought straight out that Max is an alien, so they panicked, gotten scared and tried to run away from him while the chaos flew off scared.

As Max drove out of the void and into the park, he got surprise from seeing a field of grass with trees, shrubs and bushes scuttered around it. The plants are fully green expect for the tree's trunks and branches which means the plants and grass are living plants.

 _"What the fuck, did I just drove into an alien planet that resembles earth?"_ Max thought to himself.

But what shocked him was the people surrounding him and running off from him out of bring panicked of him as if he's an alien from a different planet. But the people he got shocked from seeing don't look human, they look to him more like animals with human limbs as they try to run away from him before the void shunk and disappeared.

A chao flew in fount of the windshield in panic.

"What is that thing and why does it fly?" Max asked himself

But Max's car goes much faster than the panicked Mobians, but Max managed to dodge any mobian he caught up to. He saw a young male Mobian lion in his path, but he steered his rusted car round the young male on his right and just when hedid the car crashed into a tree trunk.

Max wasen't wearing a seatbelt due to the seatbelts bring missing, so the force of the stopping had Max flew forward and banged headfirst into the windscreen. But because the car was slowed down to below 40hmh, he only got injured and dropped back into the driver's seat unconscious.

The Mobians heard the car crash into a tree truck and stopped to look at the crashed car suddenly startled. The adult Mobians approshed the trashed up car with caution while the child Mobians just simply rushed toward it bring excited of what the alien is. Even the a few of the chaos that are still in the park flew over to the wreckage.

The Mobains and chaos examined the unconscious life form in the driver's seat and gasped in shock to find that it's a human. It's no surprise to them since they also have humans on planet Mobius, but were shocked to find a human come out of the void in a rusted car that still worked. Well, until it crashed into that tree somehow.

"Oh my Gosh, it's a human." An elderly adult female medium blue hedgehog in her early fifties gasped.

As the other Mobians chattered to each other in wonder about the human in wonder about Rachel the void dropped him off from the past, the future, another world or a different Mobius with a different reality, the elderly adult female medium blue hedgehog in her early fifties rushed away from the scene with a adult male hedgehog in the same color tagged along.


	3. Already in trouble on planet Mobius

The two hedgehog Mobains soon returned to the scene with two Mobain nurses wheeling a hospital bed to the wreckage. The two hedgehog's led the Mobain nurse to the side where the unconscious Max lay in the driver's seat as the Mobain civilians moved out of the way, making way for the hospital bed.

The two Mobain nurses grabbed Max out of the wrecked rusted car gently and the other nurse assisted on putting the human on the hospital bed, careful not to drop him on it and rushed him over back to the New Mobotropolis hospital.

Later on, Max regained his consciousness and opened his eyes a few times as he awoken, feeling woozy. His vision was blurry at first, but rubbed his eyes with the first two fingers of his left hand and adjusted his vision and the first thing he saw was a ceiling of a hospital room.

Shocked to find out that he's in a building that's been well angled and properly constructed, he shot his head up, looked down and saw that he's laying in a hospital bed. Then he looked around him and saw three walls and a door on the right.

Max started getting up, but felt something pulling in his skin at his left arm. Max looked down to it and saw a few needles pierced into it. He grabbed onto a needle with his right hand getting a good grip on it and pulled it out, doing it on one needle at a time. It hurt, but he ignored the pain he received from pulling out those needles.

He took he hospital blanket off him hopped out of the hospital bed, rushed to the door, opened it with his right hand and started running his way out, going passed a Mobain doctor.

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE TILL THE DOCTOR CHECKED TO MAKE SURE YOU CAN!" The Mobain Doctor shouted out at Max.

But Max ignored it a kept running, looking for a way out of the building. He found some stairs at the hall and used them to go to the ground floor running down hose stairs, noticing that he's no longer in a ruined short, police jacket, black leather jeans and boots. He's wearing nothing but a hospital gown in medium green as he ran down.

As soon as he made it to the ground floor, Max was running to the exit of the hospital when a young adult Male Mobain coyote stood in Max's way, drawing his sword out from it's carrier and pointed it at Max. Max however grabbed it with both hand clamped to it and kicked he Mobain hard in the nuts, making the male Mobain coyote grown in pain.

Max lets go of the sword and ran toward the exit, leaving the male to roll on it's left side in pain. Max Ran onto the orange pathway and ran along it, hoping that it would lead him back to the field where he left his super turbo charged V8 Falcon interceptor. When he got there, he ran to the tree where it crashed earlier only to find that it's gone.

Max grew furious over losing his vehicle and ran out of the park of lake of rings back onto the orange path. As Max ran along down he orange path, male Mobian fox with two tails and a female Mabain mongoose were walking by came into view and were quite close to Max.

He stopped in his tracks and grabbed the male Mobain fox by his T-shirt, startling he two Mobain mongooses.

"WHERE'S MY VEHICLE?" Max demanded load in the male fox's face.

"I, I d-don't know what you drive sir." The male Mobain fox responded to Max stuttering frightened of the curious human.

"THE ONE THAT CRASHED INTO A TREE!" Max screamed in the male Mobain's face.

"The rusted one, it's in my workshop. And anyway, you won't be able to use it, now that the engine's totaled." The male Mobain answered him.

Max groaned from hearing that the car is now useless. He attempted to grab the adult male Mobain fox by the neck with his left hand and threaten to fix his vihicle or be killed. Suddenly, Max heard shouting and clomping of feet from his right in a distance. He turned his head right and looked into the distance of the noise.

From the distance is the male Mobain coyote from earlier with a team of Mobains who work for security and order coming to get him.

Max lets go of the male Mobain fox and started running away from the Mobains with them chasing him. As Max ran off bring chased by those Mobains, he got a glimpse of he buildings surrounding him. To him, they look futuristic and as if they're made of gold.

The buildings also have eco top floors and balconies surrounded by miles of grass and trees. Some of the plants even have flowers, which Max has not seen for a long time. But Max knows he has no time for sight seeing.

He would have to get away from those strange creatures if he wants to escape. He ran into a back of a building and through a kitchen.

He leaped over a counter startling a elderly male medium blue hedgehog with a long gray mustache and run out the other way through the sliding door with the Mobains still chasing him.

Max grabbed a summer umbrella from a round table, closed it and stood at the sliding doors, waiting for the group of Mobain to approach him as the elderly male medium blue hedgehog yelled for him to put it down.

As soon as the Mobains with the coyote in the lead were drawing close toward Max, he pointed the umbrella forward and opened it in their faces. A few Mobains managed to avoid the assault but Max dropped the umbrella aside without closing it, got quick on feet and continued on his way.

Max looked up at the sky and saw an aircraft coming up from e ground. Max senses that there has to be an airport in the strange city, so he started on his way there.

Max felt getting warned out from running, but no matter how tried he's getting, he would have to get to their airport, steal a plane and use it to escape from one those strange creatures.

Meanwhile, back at the royal castle of Acorn's, the acorn family were having dinner when Nicole in her Lynx form appeared from out of pixels on the Royal dining table and eyed Sonic. Sonic looked toward Nicole in response.

"What's up Nicole?" Sonic asked Nicole.

"You have a video phone call from Uncle Chuck Sonic." Nicole informed Sonic.

"Activate it Nicole." Sonic ordered Nicole.

Nicole obliged, raised her hands up and a screen came from her hands showing Uncle Chuck standing behind his counter. Sonic's happy to be getting a call from his beloved uncle after so long. He's exacted to be hearing from him, even if it's not in person as it used to be, but what he didn't know is that it's an emergency call.

"Hello Sonny boy. I'm sorry to interrupt dinner, but some crazy human ran right through my restaurant and was being chased by Max's army of freedom following Antoine's lead. He run out and used one of my outdoor umbrellas to slow them down to buy himself some time." Uncle informed Sonic.

In shock, Sonic spat out his chewed up meat and Veggies all over his plate. Uncle Chuck, King Max, queen Alicia and Sally whined at Sonic in disgust. But Sonic however didn't care if he disgusted anyone. What shocked him was that someone used the place where his uncle worked as an escape route and his uncle is way passed pissed about it.

Sonic looked at his uncle on the 3d hologram screen directly in the eyes.

"What he look like Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Well the humans a male and he's wearing nothing but a hospital gown and he has bandages wrapped on the top of his head." Uncle Chuck answered Sonic.

Sonic nodded a response to his uncle.

"Don't worry unc, I'm on it. And thanks for calling by the way." Sonic responded to his uncle with a thanks.

Nicole, hang up." Sonic commanded Nicole.

Nicole obeyed and hang up as Sonic got off his chair and sped out of the Royal dining room in super sonic speed.

Meanwhile, back with Max, he's almost nearing the airport. Coming to him from his right suddenly, a yellow came racing toward him, creating a rustling noise. when it came to a close distance, Max heard the streak and turned his head right to set his eyes on what's causing it, just to find a yellow blur coming his way. But it's too late for Max jump out of the way for the yellow blur hit him hard in the face and knocked him onto the ground.

Max rolled over on his back ten times before he landed on his butt, placing his left hand on the grass to prevent dropping on the ground and rubbed firmly on his right facial cheek with his right hand as hge looked up to who, or what had hit him.

Standing before him was a young female adult mongoose wearing a necklace made of emerald green and indigo beads, a white singlet with black edges, a pair of brown shorts and black bulky boots with long blonde hair.

"I THOUGHT I'D BE FINDING YOU? HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY HUSBAND OVER A STUPID PILE OF RUSTED GARBAGE?" The female mongoose screamed at Max.

From hearing the female Mobain insult his V8, he clinched his right hand into a fist and charged toward her with rage. Then he heard a streak coming behind and before he even turn around he got tackled down and was forced to roll on his back to find a young age adult male medium blue hedgehog pinning him down and starring down at him.

"Don't you dare try to hit her. You want to attack her, you have to go through me." The adult male hedgehog warned Max.

"Fine by me." Max responded to the hedgehog.

Max kicked the hedgehog in the butt and the hedgehog rolled on the round over Max as he got up, but Sonic picked himself up and turned around quickly in time to see the human charging toward him. max swung a left fist at the hedgehog, but the hedgehog douged it with the left fist just inches away from impact and knocked him at the back of the head with a right fist.

Max turned round left and grabbed the hedgehog with both hand and had them roll on the ground with the female Mobain mongoose watching the males fight. The hedgehog up rolling on his back with Max coming on top of him. Max raised a right fist in the air and swung it on at Sonic's face.

But the hedgehog blocked it with his right arm and punched Max hard on his right arm with a left fist. Then the hedgehogclobbered Max hard in the stomach, causing Max to whine in pain as he rolled off the hedgehog. The hedgehog got up and sped round Max anti clockwise, creating a tornato attack surrounding him.

Max watched hedgehog spin circles around him in a blue blur as the tornato starts forming out from him.

 _"That's impossible. No one can run that bloody fast on their feet."_ Max thought to himself in disbelief as he watched the hedgehog run rings around him without having anything to do about it.

The tornato the hedgehog was doing finished forming and it lifted Max off the ground and right to the top of it, which Max fell off from. As the hedgehog made tornato disappeared, Max was falling back down to the surface as he watched the ground drew closer to him. Max wailed loudly as he's about to hit the surface.

Then he looked at his feet and saw that he has no shoes on, then back to the ground, expecting to come out alive with injured feet. Unexpectedly, the hedgehog catched Max and broke his fall, then he put Max down on his feet.

Max took it as another chance to deal with he hedgehog and kicked him in the nuts with his right foot. Sonic got down on his knees and whined in pain as he grabbed on to them just before Max grabbed the hedgehog by a large quill from the back of his head and punched him twice in the face, giving the hedgehog a nose bleed.

Then Max threw him onto the ground and the hedgehog landed with a thud. Max then took a step forward, jumped up, swung a right fist in the air and swung it back down as gravity pulled him back to the surface when the hedgehog rolled on his back just in time to get of the way of the right fist as the female mongoose watched in fright.

Too frightened to help the young male adult medium bule hedgehog. The hedgehog kicked Max as hard as he could in the stomach and the force of the kick made Max roll on his back.

In the speed of sound, or pashaps light, the hedgehog approshed Max, grabbed him, forced him to roll on the ground and stomped on his back hard, leaving a massive bruise on Max's back as Max screamed in pain.

Then the hedgehog crouched down on his his knees towards Max, grabbed him on the back of the head by his hair with his left hand, slammed his face on the ground just hard enough to have the human bleed from his nostrils and mouth and punched his right fist hard into the ground fast three times right next to Max's head as a warning.

Max heed the warning as he breathed heavily from the fight and the hedgehog pulled Max's hair left to make Max turn his head right and the hedgehog in anger and disprise for the human starred directly at Max's face streaked with blood and dirt all over it.


	4. The King that's called the same name

The adult blue male hedgehog drew his face closer to Max's as he lowered his eyeblows down further in anger.

"Alright pal, what's the big idea using my unc's diner for an escape route and attempting to hit on a pretty lady, huh?" Sonic asked Max, raising his voice at him.

Max starred at the adult male medium bule hedgehog as if he has three heads.

"Look, I don't know what you freaks call yourselves, but I gonna get gotta here and find my way back. I'm not even from this world." Max established to the adult male medium bule hedgehog.

The adult male medium blue hedgehog widened his eyes but kept his eyebrows down, still in anger at Max and moved his head back in shock and disbelieve from what he just heard Max say.

"What do you mean you're not from this world?" The adult male medium bule medium hedgehog asked Max.

"SONIC!" A adult male voice called out.

The adult male bule hedgehog and Max both shot their sights to to where he and Max heard the voice called. The adult male medium bule hedgehog smiled in reaction at the sight of an adult male tailless coyote with blonde hair wearing a guideion suit with a group of Mobain comrades following him.

Max however felt the beating of his heart speeding up in seeing the Mobains from earlier. He pushed up, grabbed onto Sonic's right hand and tried to twist it so Sonic can begin losing his grip.

But what Max dosen't know about Sonic, is that he's been through a lot of action in fighting against villains fighting for domination over the years when he was a teenager and learned to withstand and be tolerant of pain. He grabbed Max's right arm at the wrist with his left hand and sqeezed it hard, making Max left go of him.

Then Sonic lightly pressed Max's head on the ground while grabbing both his arms from his single left hand and held them in place on Max's back as the adult male Mobain coyote rushed over to them while taking out a pair of cuffs from his right fount pocket.

"STAY DOWN!" Sonic yelled out at Max

Antoine came over to Max and cuffed his wrists up, grabbed his arms and Sonic released Max's head from his grip, got up and held on to his bleeding nose with his right hand as the adult male Mobain coyote lifts him up.

You are under arrest for leaving ze hospital unauthorized, hitting mio in ze nuts, assaulting people and causing hovic in ze zit of New Mobotroopolis." The male Mobain coyote stated to Max.

Max looked back at his right side to the adult male Mobain cayote.

"Oh I see, you freaks in this world are people." Max said to the adult male Mobain coyote sacartasticly.

Annoyed by Max's sacarcism, the adult male Mobain cayote forced max a 180 and started walking him over to Castle Acorn with Sonic walking beside him on his left.

"Hey Antoine, thanks for cuffing that human up." Sonic thanked the adult male Mobain cayote.

"No problem Sonic." Antoine responded to Sonic as they continued walking.

Mina ran up to Sonic on his left, opened her hang bag, gets her right hand into it and got out three facial tissues.

"Sonic." Mina spoke out to Sonic to get his attention.

Sonic turned his head left a 20 and averted his at at Mina.

"Yeah Mina." Sonic responded to Mina.

"Tissues?" Mina offered Sonic as she held out the tissues.

Sonic averted his eyes down to the tissues, then moved them up back at Mina and he smiled presently at her as he took one layer of facial tissue with his left hand.

"Thanks Mina." Sonic thanked Mina.

Sonic moved his head back to it's normal fountal position and held the tissue onto his nostrils, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding as Mina puts the rest of the tissues back in her hang bag and walked off away from Sonic, Antoine leaving them to deal with Max.

They soon made it to Castle Acorn and Antoine led Max to the throne room where the king holds a council with six councilors while his comrades had returned to the Royal army headquarters just next to Castle Acorn and Sonic had the used tissue removed from his nostrils for his nose had stopped bleeding before the end of the long walk back to Castle Acorn.

In the room is a large craved table. At the table sat an elderly male squall at the middle of the table wearing a crown on his head. Max starred at the squall with the crown on his head and took a guess that the squall must be the ruler of the people of this world. Between the king were six Mobains on council, three on each side to be exact.

On his right were a adult male Yellowish brown Mobain porcupine, a adult male Mobain pig and a elderly adult male medium blue Mobain hedgehog with round glasses. On his right were a adult male purple with rectangler glasses, a adult female fox with red hair and a male purple platypus.

Max shot his eyes at all the seven people he considered stange looking to him. They're all wearing dark blue uniforms with red lines down e middles and red sashes strapped round them over the left shoulder pads.

Max spotted the elderly hedgehog between the pig and King. Max tried to take a step forward in wonder of that hedgehog, but Antoine pulled him back and held him on the spot, preventing him from approshing the council, thinking that he might threaten the king or the whole council.

"Are you that hedgehog I saw at the diner earlier?" Max asked the elderly adult male medium blue hedgehog.

"Yes, exactly my diner, which you used as an escape route." The elderly male medium blue hedgehog answered Max, snapping at him in Engels and rage.

"Hush now Chalres. Patience please, we'll have the situration with he human dealt with soon." The elderly squall King calmly hushed the elderly adult male medium blue hedgehog as he raised his right hand to him.

Charles sat back in his seat and the squall King lowered his right hand and brought it back in fount of him folded so the left hand and starred down at Max.

"So let me Guess, you're the ruler of this futuristic city right." Max guessed to the elderly squall King.

The elderly squall King lowered his eyes in such sudden risen stress as he contiuned steering down at Max.

"Now I'm not sure what you meant by futuristic, but yes, you guessed it correctly human. I'm King Maxillian Acorn. But everyone calls me me King Max for short and my family and friends just call me Max." King Max stated to the human.

"Now let's get focused on what you're been doing causing havoc in Mobotropolis. That's the name of this city." King Max told Max.

"Well, to be honest, I not even from this world." Max told King Max honestly.

The council and Antoine suddenly started growing sisupious of the human. King Max moved his head closer to Max and squirted his eyes to have a shaper look at him.

"I mean no disrespect to you, but both Mobains and humans live on this planet." King Max pointed out to Max.

"No I mean I came from a different world, but I had been brought here from I thought to be a wormhole."

"Gasp, what?" King Max gasped in shock in reaction of what he just heard from the human.

Everyone else in the council, even Antoine is in shock that a human would come from another world with life. Sonic however wasen't in shock for Max mentioned it to him earlier after their fight before the human got arrested for his crimes in New Mobotropolis.

But Sonic thought that his royal step father, along with council need to hear to hear what he saw the human did, though he's aware they don't need all te details, but what he must do is inform them, mainly he King on his side of the story.

Sonic took a step forward and looked up to his royal father in law, hoping that he and the council would believe it from it coming out of him. And he should for all he'll be telling is the truth. King Max saw Sonic taking a step beside Max and drew his attention over to him.

"Your majesty, I like to inform you and the council on my side of the story if I may." Sonic requested to King max while getting he attention of the rest of the council.

King Max nodded a yes to his son in law in approval and awaits his side of the story.

"Right after my uncle Chuck rang and informed that this human used his diner for a escape route and what he looked like..." Sonic began referring to the human Max.

"... I sped out and started going round the city looking for the human. When I spotted the human in the distance, he was nine yards away from the airport and he was attempting to attack Mina with a punch. So I stopped him with a spin dash and told him that he has to go through me if he wants to hit Mina, which he agrees to. Although he managed to give me a blood nose, I gave him one back with dirt on his face during the fight and held him down before Antoine and his comrades arrived and I was the first one he told he's not from is world." Sonic contiuned informing to his royal father in law.

From hearing that his royal son in law got in a fight and got hurt in a fight, King Max and Charles grew ferious at the human as did the rest of the council and all six councilors started gossiping about the human. King Max grabbed his mullet with his left hand and whammer it hard on it's round wooden pad three times, silencing e council. Then he averted his eyes straight back on the human with fury and rage in his eyes.

"It's not enough that you're causing trouble in this kingdom, but you are also breaking the law on not striking a fist at a female and a relative of a ruler." King Max snapped out at the human Max.

"Hey come on, you're a squall and he's a hedgehog." Max pointed out to King Max.

"And Sonic's married to my daughter, so he's technically my son in law." King Max yelled out to the human.

King Max then got his focus on his six councilors.

"All in favor of having the human locked up for he night and have him fill in on the rest of his story tomorrow?" King Max asked the council. All six of them replied the king's question with a aye. With all six ayes, King Max nodded his head in satisfaction of he agreement of having the human locked up for the night and drew his eyes toward the human Max once more.

"Then as of tonight, you'll be spending the night in a cell in the durgon. Tomorrow I'll bring in witnesses to hear from them and you'll be telling us what world you came from that allows men to hit women. Dismissed." King Max declared to human Max.

King Max whammed his mullet on it's round wooden pad again to sentence the in favor, then let's go of his mullet and pointed at Anotine with an index finger from his left hand.

"Antoine, get this human in prison clothes and lock him up next to the tractor." King Max ordered Anotine.

Antoine obliged and started pushing the human to the durgons. Everyone in the council got off their chairs, left the long craved table and started their way home expect for King Max and Charles who hurried down stairs to the ground floor to Sonic and approshed him. Charles coming on his left, and King Max coming on his right.

"Sonic, are you okay sonny?" Charles asked his nephew in concern as he and King Max started investigating Sonic's body for injures.

"Yeah I'm fine uncle Chuck, all I had were some punches and a nose bleed. But Mina helped me stop the bleeding." Sonic answered his uncle.

King Max examined his nose closely, and saw a little dry blood in it. Reliefed that Aonic has no serious injury, Charles and King Max both took a step back and looked at him.

"Sonic, go clean the blood out of your nostrils and meet my in the family room please. I'll have a talk with you soon." King Max told his son in law nicely in a calm matter.

"Okay." Sonic replied to his royal father in law.

While Sonic sped his way to the royal bathroom, King Max turned right to Charles and placed his right hand on his left shoulder in comfort.

"Are you feeling okay Charles?" King Max asked Charles in concern.

Charles looked at Max in the face in locked eyes with him.

"Oh I'm just upset at human for he attacked my nephew. I'm concern that he may be a ther at to the people of this kingdom sire." Charles answered King Max who nodded in agreement on how dangerous he human is.

"Well, don't worry my brother in law, we'll have it settled at the council and have him dealt with tomorrow. For now, I need you to go home and rest. I gonna go have a talk with Sonic. He should be finished washing the blood out of his nose and be waiting for me in the family room." King Max established to Charles.

"Okay." Charles replied to King Max.

And with that, Charles departed from King Max, starting his way home as King Max went to the family room. When he almost got there, Sonic caught up to him and slowed down as they entered the family room. King Max pointed for Sonic in his view to sit on the middle couch of the Royal sofa and Sonic obliged. He went to sit on the middle sofa and tilted his face up, looking this royal father in law as King Max tilted his face down at his son in law and they locked eyes at each other.

"Now Sonic, I know you used to be a freedom fighter fighting for ebpveryone's freedom and I understand that been a hero of Mobius for years, but I cannot have you risking yourself with villains. You're too important for our kingdom to be knocked out of existence. You're gonna be king in one year and seven months." King Max told Sonic, somehow raising his voice and almost yelling.

"Well what am I gotta do, let Mina get hit. It's against the law for a man to hit on a woman." Sonic pointed out to Max.

"Well, you do have have point there son. I'm just worried about your well being. You're married to my daughter so you're part of the Royal Acorn family now. Everyone in the kingdom agreed for you to be their future king for they loved you for your heroism. Sally told me about your ideas in taki down villains like Eggman, how well they turned out and the great job you done in leading the team with her. Now next time, I want you to he comrades, you can do the arresting next time." King Max stated to Sonic.

"Fine." Sonic responded to King Max.

Sonic puts his head back in it's normal fountal position, got up from the Royal sofa and went on his way out of the family room on his way to the Royal bedroom he shares with Sally.

"Night King Max." Sonic said to his royal father in law without looking back as King Max watch him leave.

"Good night son." King Max said back to his royal son in law.

King max hing his head low and sighed. He wished that Sonic would start calling him his father now that the speedy hedgehog's his son in law. He started wondering if perhaps if they get to know each other better, Sonic would may start calling him dad sooner or later.

King Max then put his head in it's normal fountal position and went on his to his royal bedroom to get ready for bed.


	5. The tractor and car stripping

Meanwhile in the dragons at the underground floor of Castle Acorn, Antoine is pushing Max now dressed in prison clothes in fount of him to an opened cell.

Once they're just in fount of the open cell, Antoine made Max stop with him, unlocked the cuffs off him and takes them off. Then before Max can make an attempted escape, Antoine pushed the human into the cell with a thud right on his stomach, shuts the cell quickly and locks it

Max picked himself up, turned around left and ran toward the bars, clinging onto them and reaching out his right hand toward the departing Antoine, making the adult male Mobain coyote jump in shock from hearing the rattling of he cell bars.

Antoine turned right and faced the adult male human trying to reach out for the keys in his left hand as he yelled for the Mobain to give him the keys while shouting out insults to him and Antoine backed up as he drew the keys away from Max. In a cell next to Max's on the right, An adult male Mobain skunk starred up from his sleep.

"Now don't you call moi a French talking mongiel you bo streak of vale stench. You smelled like you haven't bathed zen years" Anoine yelled back insultingly at Max.

"Hey what's going on?" A half asleep adult male Mobain skunk asked Antoine.

Antoine turned his head left and looked at the half asleep male Mobain skunk looking back at him with sleep in his eyes.

"Well st John, it appears you be having some company tonight. Now I'm sure you both have some magnific stories of betrayal and crime to share with each other." Antoine pronounced to Geoffrey st John.

And with that, Antoine left instantly, not wanting anything to do with the prisoners.

"OI DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I GONNA GET OUTTA HERE! And I WANT MY FUCKING CAR BACK!" Max yelled frustrated at Antoine.

Antoine however ignored Max and continued on his way out of the dungeon. Max continued yelling for Antoine to return till he heard the door to the durgon slammed shut, having Max to shut his mouth. Max banged his right fist hard on the bars three times before striking them wig both palms of his hands.

Then he turned around and walked to the wooden bed with not even a bed sheet on it. He turned around again and sat down while in the neighboring cell, Geoffrey came to the wall and leaned his back against it it with his arms crossed.

"So what are you here for mate?" Geoffrey asked Max.

Max shot up and looked toward the wall where he heard the voice from. Max knew what he heard is a question and expected to be coming from the prisoner in he cell next to his. So the adult male human knew he had to answer the Mobain and quick.

So Max told the adult male Mobain skunk prisoner everything he went through today since he ended up on planet Mobius and awaited for his reaction for a moment. Geoffrey widened his eyes.

"A wormhole? Mate, I reckon you went through a void more likely. Wormholes are for going borough time by at least half a lifetime." Geoffrey established to Max.

"Yeah I know, I was hoping it would bring me back in time but what exactly what you call voids do?" Max asked Geoffrey.

"Well mate, they can take you through different zones and universes, many also multiverses." Geoffrey explained to Max.

Max turned his head right and starred at the wall behind him.

"What you're here for?" Max asked Geoffrey.

"I'm hear for life mate, unfortunately. I was once King Max's most trusted comrade. But I betrayed his trust to a evil triple crossbreed wizard named Naugus and after Sonic, Rotor and Elias joined teams together, I gone in a fight with them and in the middle of it, Sonic snatched all my arrows from my crossbow and broke them faster than I can blink and took Nausus down with Sonic tricking Naugus into revealing the citizens real plans he has for them with a device from his uncle and Rotor, they demanded Elias back in the throne which is easy for them since the evil wizard already grew weak.

Then after Max is resumed from the dungeon and Elias became king again, I was sentenced to spend the rest of my time in this dirty cell. After that Antoine took over has leader of my comrades." Geoffrey told Max.

Max returned his head to it's normal fountal position and rest his head back on the wall.

"I see, you're a tractor." Max stated to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey nodded his head in agreement as he thought back on what he did. He thought the wizard would make a better King, but he was wrong about it.

"Well, has evil has Naugus is, I reckoned has some good ideas for the kingdom, but it turned out he only wanted to enslave the citizens for his own proposes. Turns out I'm no better than Sonic. He knew from the start Naugus is not the right King fort he city. I though I would as good of a hero as he is, I was wrong." Geoffery explained to Max.

Geoffrey suddenly felt tiredness coming over him again and did a wide yarn that's just load enough for Max to hear.

Then he returned to his bed and climbed on it.

"You best get some sleep mate. You'll have to face the council tomorrow but at least you get to be out of the cell for a while." Geoffrey advised Max.

Max nodded in agreement, went to his hard wooden bed and laid down on it back flat.

"Who are you?" Max asked Geoffrey.

"I'm Geoffrey St John. G-night." Geoffrey introduced himself before he started going to sleep.

"I'm Max." Max introduced himself.

Meanwhile Tails is in the garage of his workshop, studying the collided interceptor. He was on his computer looking up for some information on the car and it's history on back when Mobius used to be earth just after he had Nicole calculate it.

He's planning to get the vehicle fully repaired and make it look new so that he can have it sent to a museum of Earth's history before it became Mobius at Station square where it could be displayed at the transportation section.

He's also searching for information on the car's interior, parts of the engine , their names and what tools to fix them with. It may seem complicated, but with an I.Q of 300, Tails wouldn't find it so hard to fix the vehicle from it's body, all the way to the paint job.

Suddenly, Rotor came in through the door, shuts the door with his right hand and walked to the fount end of the garage toward Tails.

"Hey Tails, What is it you needed help on?" Rotor greeted Tails questionably.

I'm glad you came Rotor. I need some help at restored get this vehicle. It belonged to that crazy human, but he no longer as any use for it since it's totaled, so I'll be sending it to a transportation history museum at Station square.

Rotor nodded to Tails in approval and approshed the stack of paper that Tails printed from the Internet earlier. He read grouch every single sheet of the intercepter and the part and tools for it that's needed.

with each sheet of paper read, Rotor set them on the computer desk in fount before Tails shuts down his computer. Then Tails turned his head up and right at an eighty as Rotor tilted his face down and they locked eyes at each other.

"The car's body is rusted and the bonnets totaled, so we'll have to make new doors. Fortunately, Nicole's able to calculate and memorize the shape of the doors, boot bonnet flaps and the rest of the car's body so we can build new ones. The driver's seat's still okay so we'll keep it, but the reat of the seats have to be replaced.

As for the interior, the one for the glove compartment and speed dimitor's fine as are the carpet and car mats that just needs cleaning, but the interior for the ceiling and doors need replacing. Tomorrow I'll order the materials for the car's body and doors and seats and fabric for the ceiling and seats so that we can restore the car and it's engine and whatever parts of the doors are still in good condition, we'll save them along with whatever else isn't rusted." Tails explianed to Rotor.

Rotor nodded a yes to Tails.

"I'll get the tools we need." Rotor stated to Tails.

"They're in the second draws of the tool drawers." Tails pointed out to Rotor as he pointed to a chest of tool drawers with an index finger from his right hand.

Rotor walked over to the tool drawers, pulled the second draws open and found a tool box and a tray in each of grobbed them and returned to Tails who's just waiting for him at the car. Rotor then handed Tails over a tool box and tray from his left hand, tails moved over to the left side of the intercepter and they got started.

Tails and Rotor opened heir tool boxes and atfirst loosened the doors from their bulky nuts with crankers till they came off, making sure the nuts were put in the trays and then took the seats out and put them in a pile on the left side of the garage. As for he driver's seat, Rotor placed it upright at the back of the garage.

Tails and Rotor then moved on to the doors, unscrewed the door levers from them and saved them in the trays. Then they got the bolts off with crankers, putt them in their trays, then undid the buffers by hand, took the doors off and moved them to the left side of the garage, dumping them on the ruined seats.

Tials and Rotor then returned to their tool boxes, switched to the spinners and went to the boot, taking the trays with them.

Tails already opened it so all they did to it was took the bolts out with the spammers and took off the boot flap then placed it on the majorly damaged bonnet flap leaning on the wall on the left side of the garage next to the pile of totaled car parts on it's left.

Tails and Rotor then got hold of the tool boxes and trays, went in the car and increased the hard interior for the speed thometor and dash broad from the car, putting the screws in tray to save them forthe screws are made of titanium, which is why they didn't rust, took the interior out along with he car mats and placed it on the surface of the tool drawers.

Then Tails went back in the car and took out the steering wheel. He handed it over to Rotor and he leaned it on the wall on the right side of the garage.

They were then about to move to stripping the carpet out but paused in their tracks from hearing the door to the workshop from the garage open and Mina came in halfway leaning from from the workshop.

"Hey Tails, I'm sorry to bother you and Rotor while you boy busy dear, but King Max called and informed that he needs some witnesses for the trail they'll be having with the human tomorrow." Mina informed Tails greetfully.

Hearing his wife's words, Tails got the point that he's a witness since he met Max earlier and looked toward Rotor as he drew his attention to Tails.

"Sorry Rotor, we have to leave it off till tomorrow. Mina and I got council." Tails informed Rotor in a apoligictly manner.

Rotor nodded to Tails in understanding and shuts his tool box as Tails shuts his. Tails grabbed Rotor's tool box and tray full of nuts, bolts, screws and door and levers, brought them back to the tool drawers with his, puts hem in the second draws that Rotor left open and shuts them.

Then Mina and Rotor went out of he garage with Tails following them. He switched the off at the light switch with his left hand and closed the door by the door knob with his right hand.


	6. Witnesses part one

The next morning, Max was woken up from a load banging on on the bars of his cell. He starred up from his rough sleep, looked to the right and glared at two large musculoar male Mobain bears. The one in fount is unlocking the door and opened the cell as Max slowly moved his legs off the rough wooden bed and sat up on it, attempting to bust out.

However the large musculoar male Mobain bear noticed his attempt, stopped the cell door halfway open and pointed at him through the first two cell bars with an index finger from his left hand.

"Don't try any sudden movements you pruritic human or you have another thing coming, you hear?" The large musculoar male Mobain bear warned Max, give him a death glare.

Max narrowed his eyes at the large musculoar male Mobain bear as he tightened his grip on the edge of the rough work den bed. But he kept still for he saw the huge bicips on his arms.

"Looks like you been working out. You know, I've seen human brings with muscles this big, but I've managed to beat them for the sake of survival." Max pointed out to the large musculoar male Mabain bear.

"Why is that?" The large musculoar male Mobain bear asked Max.

"Cause I used my brain to find their weaknesses before a fight begins and use it against them." Max answered the musculoar male Mobain bear

"Yeah whatever. The King and his council wants to see you today. The King brought in witnesses that have witnessed you and they need your side of the story, now." He large musculoar male Mobain bear stated to Max as he removed his right arm from between the first two bars of the cell door.

Max aware of the large musculoar male Mobain bear opened the cell door the rest of the way, entered the cell and started approshing no Max. The second large musculoar male Mobain bear stood by at the entrence of the cell and the first one took out the cuffs from his utility belt.

The first large male Mobain bear reached out for Max's right hand with his left hand. Max quickly kicked him in the genitels and he dropped the keys and grabbed onto his genitels as he started groaning in pain and crouched down on the floor.

Max snatched the keys with his right hand, quickly slipped his rear off the bed and started for the exit blocked by the second large musculoar male Mobain bear. However, the second one isn't very smart like the first one. He started charging toward Max as he reached out both extremely firm hands at him.

Max leaped off he floor, grabbed onto his head and pushed his hands against it as he swayed his feet to the exit, did a fount flip and landed on the floor. He turned around a 180 right as the irritated second large musculoar male Mobain bear did a 180 left and changed at Max again.

Max grabbed the cell door, closed fast, shutting the two male Mobain Bears in and clinged onto he cell and Max raised up the keys in his right show it to them as they reached out for them. Max smirked cheeck te two male Mobain bears.

"hmm... Not the brightest of animal freaks, are ya?" Max asked them mockily, knowing that it'll irritate them more.

Suddenly, he was startled from hearing a clipping noise. As he started looking down to where he heard it, he felt his left hand bring grabbed on by a very firm left hand and dragged it toward his right hand and he spotted a third large musculoar male Mobain bear behind him as he clipped the left cuff round Max's left hand and snatched the keys from Max with his right hand.

The third large musculoar male Mobain bear reached to the key hole at the cell one with the key to the cell door.

"Yeah well you're not so smart yourself. Sonic is aware that you may attempt to escape, so he sent some extra guards down here, just in case." The third musculoar male Mobain bear told Max clearly as he unlocked the cell door and brought the key out, allowing the other two Mobain Bears to open it and exit the cell.

They went between Max and the three musculoar male Mobain Bearsbegan escorting Max on the way out of the durgon, the one in the middle pushing him with e other two marching in between.

The king's second guard on Max's left averted his eyes right and down on Max's face.

"What are you freaks anyway?" Max asked them insultingly.

"We're the king's guards, now stop calling us that or you be getting a beating before we return you to your cell you misable human." The king's second guard told Max.

Max nodded a yes and the king's second guard let's his eyes avert back to their normal positions in his sockets.

For the rest of the escortion went on quiet and as soon as they made it to the door that leads to the castle, the king's second and third gruad stopped in fount of it and the first guard went ahead to he door as Max is forced to stop by he arms by the king's third guard.

"I'll open it." The king's first guard said.

He stepped forward to the door, reached for the door knob with his left firm hand, turned it and pulled the door right open, making way for the king's first two guards and the human prisoner to go through.

"Alright let's go you sneaky bastard, the council's waiting for us." The king's third guard told Max as he pushed him forward.

Max felt the firm palms pushing lightly on him, but even that felt rough cause the guard they belong to is strong.

On the outside of the door on it's right, Sonic is waiting for the guards to bring him out. Ursally, Sonic hates waiting for it feels slow, but he knew how dangerous the human is for he witnessed it before last night. At least if he tries to escape again, Aonic would be able to g fast and have some action in stopping that human.

Hearing the voice of one of the guards and all their footsteps, Sonic acknowledged that thet're exiting the dougon. He averted his eyes saw Max walk through the door with his hands cuffed behind his back, followed by three guards, the one in the middle holding him by the arms and nodded in satisfaction.

Sonic lets his eyes return to their normal positions, walked up to Max, tilted his face up and looked at the guard between the other two.

"Thank you guards, I'll take it from here." Sonic told the guards thankfully as he grabbed onto Max by his right arm.

The third guard who was holding Max lets go of his wrists, allowing Sonic to take he human.

"Rosier that Sonic." He third guard responded to Sonic as he saluted him with his right arm.

Sonic nodded to he third guard in approval, lets his face went back to it's normal position, turned around right a 180 as he lifted Max off his feet and brought him over to the council using his super speed.

As soon as they got here, the whole council and all the witnesses that Charles the hedgehog could reach were already in the thone room.

King Max and the councilors sat in the council chambers while the Mobains in the jury sat in the rows of seats on the sides of the throne room before them in the throne room. Also the witnesses were sitting on special seats provided for them, suggested by Sally, charting on about the human from yesterday evening as Sonic lightly pushed Max over to the fount of the council in fount of his father in law.

King Maxilliam starred down at the human and grabbed his mullet with his left hand.

"Order, order, the criminal is standing in the throne room before us today. Let's hear from the first witnesses please." King Max pronounced to the crowd as he bangs his mullet on it's round wooden pad, lets go of it and brought his hands in fount of him folded as everyone including the council and the human Max drew their attention to him.

King Max looked on at the crowd of witnesses in the left and right and spotted two Mobain hedgehogs in the fount row on his left. One male and the other female.

"Jules, Beanette, step forward please." King Max ordered the two mobains in the crowd.

The two Mobain hedgehogs got up from thier seats and stepped forward toward the King as ordered as they went left while still walking forward and stopped by the human Max on his left.

Max averted his eyes left as he turned his head left two the two Mobain hedgehogs and noticed that the female's older while the male one looked young in his late twenties. Meanwhile, King Max was looking down on the two Mobain hedgehogs as they both looked back up at him, locking eyes with the king.

"Jules, do you and Beanette know how this human arrived to New Mobotropolis?" King Max asked Jules, referring to the human Max.

"No your majesty. My wife and I were just finishing strolling in the cit park of the lake of rings when we heard people screaming in panic and a vechile revving that sounded like a V8, followed by what sounded like it crashed into a tree. So we decided to ran over to onvestigate, hoping that no one even got hurt." Jules established to King Max.

"When we got there, no Mobains were harmed, but the human was out cold and the car's rusted and totaled. The vechile and the human driver looked like they came from a post apocalypse in another world." Beanette added.

Kng Max narrowed his eyes at Beanette to get a shaper stare of her.

"What was he wearing?" King Max asked Beanette.

"He was wearing a police jacket, a T-shirt undernigth, black leather pants stamped on with a belt, long black socks, a pair of bulky boots and a metal strap fitted on his leg as if his been injured there. And all his clothes were dis colored and he streaked of vale stentch. Also me and Jules rushed over to the hospital and came back with two nurses and a medical capsule for the human. That is all." Beanette discribed to King Max.

"King Max relaxed his vision as he returned his focus on the two adult hedgehogs and nodded to them in approval.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs hedgehog, you may return to your seats.

Jules and Beanette both turned round a 180 and back to their seats in the small crowd of witnesses as King Max drew his attention back to it and spotted a yellow adult male Mobain duck wearing Doctor clothing with a blue hospital laundry bag in his left hand.

"Doctor Quack, stepped forward please." King Max ordered the adult male Mobain yellow duck.

Doctor Quack obliged, got up from his chair and stepped forward toward the council. Mr Quack continued walking toward the council chambers till he's just standing a third of a foot from the table.

He put the blue hospital laundry bag down on the floor in fount of him, went into the bag and grabbed out a discolored police jacket and puts it on the crimes table for the King to see.

Dr Quack repected the process as he took out every other clothe discribed by Beanette earlier, expect for the metal straps, for Max is still wearing them out of requiring them to support his injured leg. King Max examined them and shared them along with the councilors for eximination.

After they were done examining the ruined clothes, The councilors and the King puts them back in the middle of the craved table's surface in a pile and King Max discussed the human's clothing in whisper while Doctor Quack collects the clothes from the table and puts them back in the blue hospital hang bag.

After the councilor's private discussion with King Max, he thought back on the ruined clothes he saw and remembered that Beanette identified about a metal strap on the human's leg. He realized that he didn't see it in the set of clothes and starred down at Doctor Quack as he looked back up at King Max.

"Well, judging by what we just saw on what you took out from your bag to show us, it looked that the human was a cop, it looked and stick like he's been in an apocalypse and everything wore by that human Beantte identified was proven except for the metal strap on his left leg, why is that?" King Max mentioned to Doctor Quack questionably.

"Well your majesty, yesterday evening when we stripped the human down to fourth base, I had a good eximination of his left leg using an X Ray and found that it had been shot with a bullet on the knee cap and high I managed to remove the bullet, it looked like the knee cap woulden't heal fully, so I decided to shave the human's left leg, bandaged it and put the metal strip back on before putting a hospital gown on him." Dr Quack explianed to King Max.

King Max gave Dr Quack a nod of approval as he smirked at him in satisfaction of the information he received from the Doctor of New Mobotropolis hospital.

"Thank you Dr Quack, you may return to your seat." King Max thanked Dr Quack.

Dr Quack bowed his head to King Max, picked up his blue hospital lundery bag, turned a 180 and made his way back to his seat as King Max tilted his face fount wards, averted his to the witnesses and spotted Tails and Mina with a photo in her right hand.

"Tails and Mina, step forward please." King Max ordered Tails and Mina as Dr Quack returned to seat.

Tails and Mina obliged, stepped forward to the council, made a right as they continued heading forward and stopped next to Sonic on his right, away from the human Max from concern that he may attempt to assault them again.

And who could blame them. King Max tilted his face down and left and locked eyes with them as they tilted their faces back up.

"What did the human do when he countered you?" King Max asked Tails and Mina.

"First he grabbed onto me by the thoat and demanded for me to tell him where his car is or he killed me. When I told him that I don't know, he stated that he had to find anger way out of the city and when off when he saw Antoine and his comrades coming for him." Tails explained to King Max.

"Than after I brought Tails back home, I went out searching for the human. When I found him, I'd gave him a massive punch in the face." Mina added to King Max.

Tails looked left to his wife in shock with a nosh of anger and a surge of worry in his eyes.

"Mina, are you nuts? That human's dangerous, he could've torn you apart if Sonic didn't come round to stop him." Tails scounded at Mina.

Mina looked back at her husband.

"Hey come on, that idiot of a human had to see the consequences of his actions. There is no way I'm letting anyone get away with fucking around with my husband..." Mina pointed out, stopping mid sentence for the King banged his mullet on it's flat round wooden pad again, getting back Tail's and Mina's attention.

"Order, order in the council." King Max demanded at Tails and Mina.

And they looked back up at him as he puts down his mullet and brings his hands back in fount of him folded.

"Please, continue." King Max told Tails and Mina calmly.

"Well, when I received a call from Rotor that he has the car at his place, I had it brought over to my workshop and had Rotor helped started on restoring the vechile for the Station Square's museum. But the first thing I did with was I found a bomb strapped on the car, took a photo of it then had it disarmed before taking it off." Tails informed King Max.


	7. Witnesses part two

king Max starred down at Tails and Mina, nodded to the married couple in approval with a hum and pointed at Mina with an index finger from his right hand.

"Mina, may I see the photo please?" king Max asked Mina.

Mina nodded a yes to King Max, stepped forward to the council and held out the photo to King Max in her left hand.

The King gently and as calmly released his hands from their grips and took the photo with his right hand from her and she let her left hand drop to her left side as King Max investigated the photo featuring the bomb strapped onto the car undernigth.

When Max took a hard good investgation of it, he widened his eyes in shock and pulled his head back slightly. Then he slammed his hands and photo on the table, startling the six councilors between him as he tilted his face down and furiously starred down at Max, scareing everyone in the thoune room including Sonic but the human.

"NOW WHY WOULD YOU INSTALL A BOMB ON YOUR TRANSPORT?" King Max yelled out at Max.

The human Max narrowed his eyes directly at he King as the councilors stered down at the human in disprise for him, bring aware that the Mobain ruler is awaiting for his answer.

"Well, in my world, people would steal what they can get their hands on. If I'm ending up losing the last of the V8s, it's not without making the thief coup the consequences." Max answered King Max.

"Umm... pardon my interruption, but if it is the last of what you call a V8, it would be a shame to blow it up human, I tell you that." Sonic stated to the human Max while still starring up at King Max.

King Max averted his sight toward Sonic and gave him a death glare as everyone else looked at Sonic. Sonic opened his mouth slightly wide and backed up in fear of his father in law.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" King Max asked Sonic.

"No your majesty." Sonic replied to his royal father in law as he shook his head no to him.

King Max gave Sonic a nod of approval.

"Good." King Max siad before bringing his focus back on Mina.

he held out the photo of the bomb to her with his right hand. Mina took the photo with her left hand, King Max returned to his comfortable position on the thoune, brought his hands in fount of him, folded and together, tilted his face down and locked eyes with Tails and Mina looking back up at him.

King Max nodded to the married couple in approval and satisfaction of their side of the story.

"Thank you Tails and Mina, you may return to your seats." King Max thanked Tails and Knuckles,

Tails and Mina turned around and returned to their seats hand in hand as King Max lifted his face up four inches and spotted Antoine in he small crowd of witnesses.

"Antoine, you're our final witness of the trail, step forward please." King Max stated to Antoine orderly.

Antoine obliged, got off his chair and walked up to the council with the councilors, wotnesses, quays, the King, Aonic and the human, Max paying attention to him as done with the privious councilors. Antoine stood I fount of King Max, tilted his face up and starred up at e King as he looked down on he Mobain cayote.

"Antoine, do you know why you had the secret freedom fighters in pursuit with the human?" King Max asked Antoine.

"Nalseie sire. I was leaving ze hospital after my check up when I saw zat human running to the hospital exit. I thought zat ze human could be a threat so I drew my sword out tried to ztop himwith zt. But ze human knew how to handle a sword pointed at him, which is wat I'm zot aware of and kicked moi square in ze nuts." Antoine explianed to King Max in his French accent.

"And then what?" King Max asked Antoine.

"Well, I rushed over to ze royal army headquarters, called in my comrades and informed them about ze human. Then we went on a pursuit for him and caught ze human in ze act threatening Tails and we chased him through Ze restraint of Uncle Chuck's and he used an outdoor unbella to get off evade us.

However, we did zot lose him for long, we went around looking for ze human and found him kept at bay by Sonic ze hedgehog. So I went to help Sonic out with zat human and cupped him up." Antoine explianed to King Max in his French accent before the King nodded in approval him Antoine.

"Thank you Antoine, you may return to your seat." King Max Thanked Antoine.

Antoine turned around a 180 right, returned to his seat immediately and sat down while King Max glared directly at the human Max, as did everyone else in the council and the thoune room.

"Now human, is there anything you like to say in your defense?" King Max asked the human Max.

Max explianed to King Max about the world he came from, how it was once like mobius expect for humans as the only dominant lifeforms, how it became a barren waste land with very little life life and greenery left, starting from an energy crisis, followed by miliges, and dropping of the bombs, what he once was, how he became an empty shall of a man, searching for his better self, helping whoever he can on the way and how he came to their world through what he thought to be a wormhole but turned out to be a void as everyone around the human listened in to his side of the story.

The Mobains in the quay, the witnesses, King Max, the councilors and even Sonic were in sudden shock to figure out that the human Max came from a post apolypsed world, caused by his own species, but everyone, expect for Sonic, Tails Kng Max and Charles were in disbelieve about he human coming into their world from a void, for their familiar with voids themselves.

After the human Max explained his side of the story, Max and the councillors passed heir opinions to one another in whisper about the human's side of the story of how he was from a post apocalyptic world and ended up on Mobius.

While they're whispering at each other, Max averted his right towards Sonic.

"What are they're whispering about?" Max asked Sonic.

"They're passing on their opinions about your side of your story, but it sounds like you came from a multiverse.

My pops in law, uncle Chuck, friends of mine that were Knothole freedom fighters know about voids exactly, cause we've been through them ourselves and I've gone through them the most." Sonic answered he human Max while keeping an eye on his Royal father in law and the councillors as they pass on their opinions to one Another in whisper.

After receiving the answer, Max moved his sight back on King Max and the councillors sitting at the creed table shaped like an arch and fitted on he floor as they got their focus back on he human.

"Human, as far I think I should agree with you on a void you mentioned to me about since I've been through it myself before, it sounds to me more like you're crazy." King Max stated to the human Max

Sonic shot a glare at King Max, as did Sally, Tails and Charles in dis elve of what they just heard from the King.

"Yes it appears more like you've been banished from a human city with nothing but your vehicle on Mobius and had been wondering from one city to another for years, just to keep it from running out of fuel." He adult female Mobain fox with red hair added, getting awkward stares from Sonic, Tails and Mina.

Sonic tilted his face up and looked toward his Royal father in law. As far as Sonic is he king's royal son in law, he is not supposed to be calling him dad, nor to call him what most Mobains call him without using the word "King" firstly pubic of he kingdom and he council.

And that in pubic of the kingdom of New Moboteopolis and the council, he is to call Max by King, your majesty, your highness and sire just like everyone else does, for it's the law for anyone in royalty to be called by any word that have meaning to royalty.

"Your majesty, may I please request to have a say in this?" Sonic requested to King Max.

King Max drew his attention to Sonic as did everyone else in the council.

"Reguest granted." King Max declared to Sonic.

"I would have to agree with the human on this one. I had traveled to many different multiverses a in the interspace many times as did my best bud Tails. The first time I did that was when I ended up on a planet called Möbius, which is a mirror version of our planet where freedom fighters fight against freedom and Robotnik's a good guy.

Expect for one thing sir, I think he came from a different interstate from ours." Sonic pointed out to King Max and the council.

King Max leaned his face in forward toward Sonic.

"Would you mind drawing us a demonstration, so this human there and everyone in the thoune room and council can get a proper picture of this please?" King Max asked Sonic.

"Yes sire, but it ain't gonna be a pretty one." Sonic replied to King Max with a warning.

Sonic voomed out of the thoune room a in a few seconds returned with a white broad, black broad marker and a pointer stick. He quickly drew a diagram of a void connecting a universe to another in a multiverse and below it and two interstates connected by a void underneath.

Sonic then wheeled the white broad in full view of King Max, the councilers and the human Max so that they can get a clear view of it in super speed, stood next to the whitebroad on it's left got his sight on King Max, the councilers and the human Max as he points to the drawn diagram of the connected universes with the pointer stick.

"Now what you, the councilers and the human see here sire is two universes connected by these voids. One type of void is a vacuum of space. He other types of voids we have at Mobius are dimensions that can connected to our world by teleported technology or from at least fifty power rings." Sonic stated to the King, councilers and Max as well as the witnesses and quays who were paying attention to Sonic.

Sonic then moved the pointer stick down to the two interstates.

"These are interstates. Now what's in between the interstates is a void. These are not supposed to be connecting one interstate to another, but I believe the one the human claimed to have traveled through May had connected both interstates together at a part of our own that somehow brough him over to our prime universe of our own interstate." Sonic informed everyone on the council and thoune room before him.

King Max starred down at the human, still angry at him for causing hovic, attempting to assault a female and putting a fight with his Royal son in law yesterday.

"Why did you travel through that void?" King Max asked Max in a strain, but calm manner.

"Well, I went through there cause I thought it was a wormhole that may take me back in time before my family got killed. Ever since I lost them and avenged them, I had been wondering around on the roads, searching for my better self, helping out whoever I could along the way." Max explained to King.


End file.
